Destined Encounters
by M-iikado
Summary: Modern AU! Hiccup left Berk and moved into a new town. Eager to make new friend, he signs up on a local social network and starts chatting with a certain 'someone', also known as 'SnowFlake22'… Unfortunately for him, their first meeting wasn't quite what Hiccup had planned. Rated for language, to be safe, and for whatever might come next.
1. Prologue

Hi, M-iikado here! Geez, I've been inactive for a _long time_! I'm so sorry!

Anyway, first fanfic in a while, so please bear with me! Also, for now, expect this to be a two(maybe three)-shot. But I do have a few ideas for extra chapters, so if you guys like this I'll probably keep writing.

I SUCK AT FINDING TITLES UGHHHH!

**IMPORTANT: I'M LOOKING FOR PROOF-READERS**. I'm sick of making basic mistakes and beating myself about it when I finally notice them three months after publishing a chapter. So if you think you can help (or, idk, just wanna chat), please PM me and I'll give you my Skype address :) Thanks!

**Warning**: Rated for language, and probably for whatever will come next if I decide to continue writing.

I own nothing (not even a sense of shame)... Except maybe a laptop and the ability to type.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She wasn't coming.<p>

_Of course_ she wasn't coming.

Hiccup let out a sigh, glancing around the small Starbucks room, surprisingly crowded for a town with so little people. He had been waiting for about twenty-five minutes, now, and as his vanilla latte got colder, he had slowly lost hope of ever meeting her.

_She _was a girl he had met online a couple of weeks ago, right after he moved into the tiny town of Burgess. He had left his family household in Berk, Norway*, abouta month ago, to finally get his own place.

For some reason, he had been terrified of not making any acquaintances in his new home, which really had never been a problem back in Berk. But, maybe it was homesickness, maybe it was the language barrier.

Whatever it was, he didn't want to spend long months alone, so he followed the ridiculous advice of his best (and only) friend back home, Astrid. She kept blabbing about how most towns had a local online-meeting website that could help him socialize a bit, without having to actually _talk _to anyone.

Hiccup had found the idea worth trying; he wasn't good with spoken-words… or any form of normal humain communication, so this was as good as anything.

After barely a day online, he had found a charming girl, known as SnowFlake22. They had talked a lot… and me meant a _lot_. Hiccup had spent countless nights chatting about this and that, until finally they exchanged numbers. The chatting became texting, and after a while they both agreed to meet in person.

This, of course, was a perfectly platonic relationship. When Hiccup signed up on this website, had no intention of getting romantically involved with anyone. He just wanted a friend.

But, if he was completely honest, for the first time, that girl had made him reconsider his decision.

She was so nice, so fun to talked to. They had a lot of things in common (which somehow all revolved around video games, comic books and Marvel movies), and although he tried his best to ignore it, he did feel a tiny ache in his chest whenever he thought of her crossing the coffee shop's doors.

He had never seen her, but he knew what she looked like. Somewhat. They had agreed that she should look with a brunet with hipster glasses and a _buck load_ of freckles, and he would wait for someone with snow white hair (hence 'SnowFlake').

But she was late.

Hiccup shook his head, mentally rephrasing that. She wasn't late, per say. She just _wasn't coming_.

That was typically the kind of shitting luck that constantly harassed him. First person he befriended, first girl he actually felt comfortable around (aside from Astrid, but she, as she personally phrased it, was « one of the boys »), and she had _stood him up_.

He gulped down the rest of his coffee, the lurk warm liquid pushing through the knot that had formed in his throat, and stood up. He wasn't going to stay here all day, this was pitiful enough as it was.

But, as he was grabbing his coat and heading towards the exit, he saw some very noticeable white hair spiking out of a deep-blue hoodie someone was wearing by the counter.

There she was.

Hiccup threw himself back on his chair, hoping she hadn't seen him leaving. The last thing he wanted was for her to think that _he _was standing _her _up.

He took a minute to notice everything about her figure as she was paying for her drink, her back turned at him. She had long legs and arms, and a slim waist. Scratch that. She wasn't what he could call actually 'slim'. Thin, yes, but in a… sort of _muscular _way. And she was _tall_. Man, she was _freaking tall_.

Hiccup blinked in surprise. From her lack of girly interests, he had expected her to be a bit boyish (not that he could complain!), but maybe that was a bit _too _boyish. From behind, she almost looked like…

« Hiccup! », a distinctively manly voice called out when she turned around.

_She _actually wasn't a _she _at all. She was a very handsome, unmistakably masculine, _man _in his early twenties. _She _was unequivocally and _he_. And _he _was heading this way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I know, that's a super short chapter, I'm so sorry.

*Idk why I chose Norway. There's a logical explanation behind it all, but right now I'm way too sleep-deprived to remember it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this tiny prologue. Jack didn't quite make a proper appearance in there, but that's going to change, so fear not!

Again I'm looking for **proof-readers** and people to help me out when writer's block hits, so please PM me if you're interested (or, y'know, if you just wanna chat, that's cool too).

**Attention all Vocaloid fans** who've read my _Cinderella_ story! I labelled it as "completed" because I don't plan on finishing it. I'm so sorry to disappoint you guys, but it's been so long and i've kinda grown tired of it. Please don't hit me.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi **M-iikado** here again! Thanks to everyone reading this story, it really means a lot to me! Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter!

Disclamer: I own nothing, except a laptop and some plot elements.

* * *

><p>Hiccup had to remind himself to close his mouth as he saw the man walking directly towards him. With his hood pulled up, it was hard to say exactly what the other looked like but, one thing he was certain of, that person couldn't be a woman.<p>

The man stopped about three feet away, pondering.

« Oh! You don't mind me calling you Hiccup IRL*, right? », he asked, genuinely concerned « I know it's just a nickname, so maybe you prefer Harold**? »

Hiccup blinked, « No, it's fine », he breathed out, mechanically.

The other sat down, two drinks in his hands, and pushed one towards Hiccup. « As an apology for being late » he said. « I'm so sorry, the trafic was awful ». The boy didn't even glance at the coffee, his eyes firmly locked on his « date ».

« I think I never actually told you my real name », said-date smiled, holding out his hand, « I'm Jack ».

The boy kept staring, not saying a word. He let the image of the tall, white haired man sink into his mind. The other held his gaze for a moment, a hint of amusement glittering in icy-blue eyes.

The man was very attractive, no one could deny that. Now that he had pulled down the hood of his sweater —the snow that had pooled on top of it fell softly on his shoulders— Hiccup had a very clear view of the man's white hair. It seemed real, to say the least.

So that really was SnowFlake22. And she was a man.

Hiccup felt anger clutching his throat. He'd been tricked. He'd been tricked _good_.

« I'm leaving », he said, standing up and instinctively grabbing the drink pushed in front of him.

He stormed out of the shop, his blood boiling with anger. He was partially mad at himself, of course. He had thought of every thing that could've gone wrong when meeting the girl. She could have been playing a trick on him, waiting for him to come in to openly laugh at his face for thinking she'd be friends with a klutz like him. She could've looked nothing like she said she did. She could've been _thirteen_. In the end, he had settled his mind on the « she's not coming » scenario. But he'd never thought she'd be a _man_.

And _of course_ she was a man! What was the first rule of the internet? '_Online, all men are men, all women are men, and all twelve-years old girls are FBI agents_'. He had been so _stupid_!

Jack managed to catch up with him as he arrived on the parking lot.

« Hiccup, wait !», he cried out.

The boy gritted his teeth. Yes, he was mad at himself. But right now he was particularly mad a _Jack_. When the man grabbed his arm, Hiccup violently spun around, throwing the boiling hot coffee all over Jack's face and clothes. He wasn't drinking _that,_ anyway. Gods know what he'd put in there.

He stopped for a second to look at Jack. The man seemed utterly shocked. He was obviously suffering from the burn, and his clothes were drenched.

_GOOD_.

In this winter cold and snow, he'd probably catch a good cold. For all Hiccup cared, he could just freeze to death.

« Hiccup », Jack said, very calmly, « Please, calm down »

« Are you fucking_ kidding me_? », the boy yelled, « I'm not calming down! What did you expect? Is this all a joke to you? » Jack stuttered a few words, caught off guard « Well give the man a _fucking prize_! You managed to make a complete fool out of me! Congratulation! I hope you're fucking pleased with yourself ».

He turned around and started walking again. He didn't quite know where, though. He didn't have a car, and the next bus home wouldn't come until at least thirty minutes. But Jack didn't know that, and he had to make a point.

Once more, the man caught up with him easily. He grabbed Hiccup's hand, but let go immediately when he saw the glare of pure hatred the boy was shooting him.

« Hiccup, please » he pleaded, « Listen to me, I can explain, I just—»

« You just _what_, Jack? » Hiccup cut him off, « You just thought it'd be okay? That I wouldn't mind? That it'd be fun? »

« No! » Jack panicked « I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—»

He stopped speaking, completely at lost of words when he saw the look on Hiccup's face. He was angry, obviously, but more than anything he was _hurt_. Jack had hurt him.

« I'm sorry », he said slowly. His voice felt too loud, too wrong. « Please let me make it up to you… »

Hiccup scoffed, shooting him a look of utter disgust «Yeah, well… » he said, his voice bitter, « I think you've done enough ».

Pulling up the zipper of his jacket, the boy gave Jack one last glance before turning around and walking away, determined to never cross path with him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>* "IRL" = "In real life" (for those who didn't know)

** I'm too lazy to think of a good realistic name for Hiccup, so I just ended up using the name they gave him in the name he has in the french version of the movie. So, yeah... Harold.

And another chapter done! I hope you've enjoyed it at least a bit! I'm sorry the chapter are so short, I'll try to make the next one a bit longer!

I'm still looking for **proof-readers**, and all that jazz, so if you're interested please message me!

Also, I wanted to give a big thanks to all of those who left a review! I try to answer every comment I get, and right now it's not to hard since I don't get that many, but I just wanted to say thanks anyway! It really means a lot to me that you enjoy reading the stuff I write!

Next chapter should be up soon, probably.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! M-iikado here again with a new chapter!

This is actually going to be super-short, I'm so sorry about it. I try to write regularly, but even though I'm on a break I have a lot of work with college and I also have to sew a half-decent costume in less than a week, so it's pretty rough right now.

Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, even though nothing important happens or whatever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blahblahblah, you know the drill.

* * *

><p>The rain was pouring hard on the little town of Burgess, drenching anyone irresponsible enough to step outside. Which, of course, included Hiccup.<p>

He frowned. I had been a rough day —and an even rougher week. He'd had a hard time adjusting to his new college and classes, all the buses had been canceled because of the weather, and, walking home, he'd been attacked by an old lady and her very big and very wet dog. The boy crunched his nose. He had managed to slip away unharmed, but the wet-dog smell remained.

He let out a sigh when he finally spotted the apartment lot from afar. He couldn't wait to get home, out of his clothes and into a burning shower.

The parking lot in front of the building seemed empty, aside from a couple of cars. But it was difficult to see anything, really. The rain was beating Hiccup's face, making it painful to keep his eyes open, and everything was surrounded by a thick grayish fog.

As he got closer, he managed to make out the outlines of someone standing in the rain. From what he could see —a slim figure and light hair— Hiccup suspected the old lady from the next door apartment to be wandering outside again. She was a sweet woman, but she was mostly senile and would sometime get lost in the hallways.

« Erm, Mrs. Masson? » Hiccup called « Is that you? »

He jogged towards her, ready to help an old lady in need. But the closer he got, the clearer it got that this wasn't Mrs. Masson. The figure was too tall, too muscular. Hiccup cringed from the feeling of _déjà vu_.

_No, no, no no no_, he thought, _This can't be happening!_

And sure enough, standing in the rain, a trash bag in his hand and distinctively white hair sticking to his face from the rain, was someone Hiccup had hoped to never see again.

« You've got be be kidding me… », he sighed.

« Ah, fuck », Jack gasped, only recognizing the brunet now that he was up close.

Hiccup stood silent for a moment, taking a good look at the man in front of him. _Why on earth is he here?_

« Jack what the _fuck_ are you doing here? » the boy hissed.

Jack's face flushed as panic got to him and he began to stutter.

« H-Hiccup, I can explain I was just— »

« Did you _follow me _here », Hiccup cut him off

« What? No! I was— »

« Are you _stalking _me? » His voice was getting louder, and he didn't even try to hide his disgust.

« No! I was— I mean I wasn't— »

« _What_, Jack? You were _what_? »

Hiccup froze, finally noticing the trash bag in the other's hand. A cold shiver ran through his spine as he stared in horror, his eyes widened.

« Is that mine? » he asked, pointing at the bag « Have you been going through my _trash_? ».

Jack was about to answer but Hiccup stopped him, holding up a hand.

« That's it, I'm calling the police »

« Hiccup would you calm down and let me— »

« I'm not letting you do anything, you _creep_! » Hiccup choked in anger « I can't believe you would follow me all the way here and just— »

« Hiccup I _live _here. » Jack said flatly, finally getting the younger boy to shut up.

« What? »

Jack sighed and slouched his shoulders in exhaussement. Pinching the edge of his nose, he tried to fight back the headache that was getting to him. He knew he'd have had to explain everything eventually, but he had hoped it wouldn't be outside in the freezing rain, with a trash bag in his hand.

« I live here » he repeated calmly « Now if you could just shut up, I'll explain everything ».

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I'm so so so sorry this chapter is just so bad I don't even know I just uugghhhh!

Anyway I'll try to update this story ASAP. Speaking of which, I actually have two other Hijack fan fictions I'm working on, but I don't know if I should upload them right now, or wait until this story is done. What do you think?

I'm sorry if the writing here is weird or whatnot. I've been feeling a little out of it, lately, and even though I really want to write I can't manage to come up with anything good.

Again, thanks to all of you who favorite/follow my stories and leave reviews. It means the world to me, you guys are the best! I'll try not to disappoint you with the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi! **M-iikado** here again!

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this story! I've had a pretty shitty week, and lately I've been feeling a little down, so please forgive me if this chapter isn't all that good

Disclaimer: I own nothing blablabla.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was feeling very uncomfortable at this point. He shifted on his chair, nails digging in the soft wooden table of the restaurant where Jack had taken him.<p>

He had agreed to let the boy explain himself, but refused to let him in his apartment, not wanting him to know exactly _where _he lived. Jack's place was also out of question. Gods know what he kept hidden in there.

No. It had to be a neutral space, preferably with eye-witnesses.

Therefore, they had settled on a small café that served fried food and cheap coffee, a few blocks away from the apartment lot. Jack hadn't protested, either, probably hopping that a public space would refrain Hiccup from causing too much of a scene.

The brunet flinched when a cup popped in his field of vision, snapping him out of his thoughts. Jack sat down in front of him, putting down his own cup.

If Hiccup had felt uneasy, sitting alone waiting for the other to come back with their orders, now was even worse. None of them wanting to speak up first, they stayed silent for a while, awkwardly stirring their drink.

"So, err... Hm" Hiccup stuttered, breaking the silence and catching Jack's attention "You said you lived in the apartment?"

Jack nodded "Yeah" he said "I live in 2G"

"_2G_?" the brunet gasped "How is that even _possible_? I live in 4B!"

"I know" He held up a finger "An before you accuse me of being a stalker, I've been living here for years, I didn't move in after you did"

Hiccup stayed silent, taking a sip of his drink and painfully swallowing it in down, trying his best not to spit it back out —the thing tasted an awful lot like soap and dirty water. Fighting back the urge to vomit, he pushed the cup away from him, and drove his attention back to Jack.

"Actually" the white haired male said "I first saw you the day you moved in here. You where with a blonde girl, and for a while I thought she was your girlfriend"

The brunet nodded. He was probably talking about Astrid, who has helped him with his boxes when he moved in.

« Well » he shrugged "It was just a friend helping me out"

Hiccup cringed, feeling the urge to slam his face against the table. Why on earth did he say _that_? It would've been so easy to agree and say that he and Astrid were dating! Maybe Jack would've given up! Maybe he would've left and the whole thing would've been over with!

« I figured as much" Jack said "Couples moving in together are usually a little more touchy-feely than you guys were"

The brunet coughed, turning his face away and avoiding eye contact. The silence was heavy, and he still hadn't gotten any answers from the other male.

« So », Hiccup said, clearing his throat « Are you saying that it's just a _huge _coincidence that I've met you online, pretending to be a woman, after you saw me moving in? »

« Erm » Jack fidgeted, fingers twisting together « Not exactly… » he trailed off.

He bit his lips, pulling on the strings of his blue hoodie and staring at his hands, head lowered. Strands of snow white hair hid face, but Hiccup could tell he was embarrassed, and tried to brace for whatever confession that would come next.

« I, rem… » the white haired man stuttered, placing a hand on his neck, the other one hiding his eyes « I _might _have hacked into your computer… »

« You did _what?_ »

« It wasn't for anything bad, I swear! » he protested, hands shooting up in a defensive manner. Noticing the boy's outraged stare, he flushed « Okay, nothing _too _bad! I just wanted to find out what you liked, stuff like that! I swear I stayed away from anything personal, and I didn't check out your porn or anything! »

"I don't—" Hiccup gasped. He shoot his head. This was a different issue, he'd have plenty of time to argue about _that _once Jack would be done explaining himself.

« I just… », the white haired male sighed « I just saw that you had registered on this social network, so I created my own account, to talk to you and get to know you… »

Hiccup stared at him blankly, not sure what to say. The whole situation was so twisted and weird, he had no idea how to handle things.

« How did you know which wi-fi network was mine? » the boy asked, as calmly as possible.

« Well… » Jack scratched the back of his head « You were the only resident here that looked nerdy enough to call it _Mordor_. I got the password by sheer luck... MightyOverlandDragonRider » he gave an amused wink, but quickly dismissed it and tried to regain a straight face at the sighed of Hiccup's very unamused expression.

Jack let out a sigh, and peeked through his hair, giving the boy a pitiful look.

« I'm not coming off too great, am I? » he asked.

Hiccup gulped. Sure, he was pissed, but he couldn't deny that Jack was good looking and, right there, looking genuinely sorry and slightly pouty, the man was downright _adorable_, which made it very difficult to keep a stern face. But he wasn't going to let him off the hook easily, either.

« Well », he said « In the short time we've been together, you've already admitted committing two felonies, and I'm still convinced that it's in order to murder me… So I'll have to go with _no_ »

« I just wanted to talk to you! » Jack whined « Also » he added, lifting a finger « Lying about your identity online isn't technically a _crime _»

The boy shuddered at the glare he got from the smaller teen, and bit his lips « But I'm missing the point, aren't I? » he asked.

The brunet shook his head and frowned, pinching his nose bridge « Why on earth did you have to pretend to be a _girl_? I just— I don't get it!»

« Technically » Jack said, pressing his hands together « I never _actually _said that I was a girl. You mistook me for a woman, I just stayed away from distinctive pronouns »

« Why didn't you _correct _me? » Hiccup cried out, dumbfounded.

« Because », the other answered, running his fingers through his hair « You were so hung up on the idea of hooking up with that girl! I didn't know what to do! »

« I had _no _intention of hooking up with _anyone_! I just wanted to meet people around here! »

« Oh _please_! » Jack rolled his eyes « Are you telling me you _wouldn't _have stopped talking to me as soon as you'd found out I wasn't a pretty girl? »

« Oh, _trust me_ » Hiccup hissed, mimicking the taller man « I'm not like that »

He held Jack's gaze for a while, eyebrows raised, making sure the meaning behind his words was clear.

He really wasn't like _that_. The reason Hiccup wasn't interested in hooking with a girl met online, was because he wasn't interested in hooking up with a _girl_, period.

« Does that mean you're... Oh! » the white haired male gasped, eyes widened

« So, you see » Hiccup said, shaking his head « You had better chances without pretending to be a woman »

« I had my chances? » Jack asked, a hint of a smile creeping on his face.

_For the love of everything, Hiccup, can't you keep you stupid mouth shut!_

« Oh shut up, Frost » the boy growled « That's not what I was saying »

« Does that mean I still have a shot? » Jack's grin was obvious now.

« Not anymore you don't! » Hiccup shouted, throwing his hands in the air

« C'mon, Hic, please » the other pouted, leaning forwards « I'm sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you »

The brunet frowned, pushing himself backwards, away from Jack's insistent stare. He didn't want to forgive him. He wanted to get mad, and storm out the door. He wanted to hate Jack.

So why _didn't _he?

Hiccup dug his nails in his knees. For some odd reason, despite all that had happened, he wasn't disgusted by the man's acts. Slightly creeped out, yes, but not _disgusted_.

« Fine… » he sighed.

« You're not mad anymore? » Jack's face lit up instantly

« I guess not… » the boy groaned, knowing that he'd soon regret this decision. And sure enough…

« Good! » the white haired boy clapped his hands, a sly grin on his lips « Because now I can ask you out on a _real _date! »

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN<strong>: Jack you creep... Welp, here you go!

I wasn't planning on going any further than that in the story, but now that I'm supposedly done with it, I can't help but think that it feels unfinished... So I _might_ add a chapter or two, but it'll probably take a while, since I have no idea what to write about.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story! It was silly and a little crappy, but thanks for reading! Also, thank you so much to all of those who faved/followed/commented! It really means a lot to me, you guys are awesome!


	5. Chapter 4

Hi! **M-iikado** back with some good news!

I wasn't sure if I would continue this story or not, but I actually managed to find some new ideas, so there you go! I was planning on only writing one extra chapter, but it turned out longer that I expected, so I decided to divide it in two. So next chapter will be the last!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. Rise of the Gardians and How to Train Your Dragon belong to Dreamworks and Disney. I do not own Dreamworks or Disney... Not yet anyway, I'm working on that.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was awaken by the soft vibration coming from his bedside table. He groaned, stretching his arm to reach for his phone. Holding it over his face, the brunet painfully lifted his eyelids, and immediately let out a cry when he was blinded by the glaring light of the sun wasn't up yet, which meant that it was either very late at night, or very early in the morning.<p>

Hiccup didn't wait for his eyes to regain their full ability to see, knowing full well who was calling him. He slid his finger across the screen, taking the call;

« Jack » he said, his voice hoarse and grave, « This is _not_ an appropriate time to call someone and I will fucking _murder_ you »

Not giving the other time to answer, he hung up, and tossed his phone beside his bed. His eyes wandered on his alarm clock, where digital numbers emitted a soft reddish glow.

6.30 am.

The boy whined, throwing an arm across his face, and cursing the gods. After their little discussion in the coffee shop, a week before, Hiccup and Jack had stayed somewhat in touch, and the white-haired man had been nagging him to go on a date with him ever since. Hiccup kept refusing and, aside from texting and calling each other, they hadn't actually met in person since their last encounter.

The brunet was clearly attracted to the other man, and he was genuinely enjoying their conversations, but Hiccup knew better than to hook up with someone he barely knew… Especially if that someone had stalking tendencies.

Burying his face in a pillow, the boy tried to fall back asleep, but his mind was now fully awake, and the constant buzzing of his phone didn't help, either. He threw his legs out of the covers, groaning at the cold air bitting his skin, and got up. Grabbing his phone, he ignored the five missed calls —all from Jack, of course— and turned off the device, before dragging his feet towards the kitchen.

The apartment was ridiculously narrow; a tiny bathroom attatched to a small bedroom, with an equally small living room that doubled as a kitchen. Pulling back a chair, Hiccup slumped down next to the coffee machine, rubbing his face with both hands as he waited for the water to boil.

The stove clock showed 7:23 when the boy heard a distinctive knock on the door. As tempted as he was to ignore it, Hiccup knew that the person on the other side—and he had an idea as to who that was—would keep knocking, waking up the entire neighborhood.

He got up, coffee cup in hand, and opened the door, not the slightest bit surprised when he saw Jack, arms crossed, leaning against the door frame.

« Hey handsome » the white-haired man smirked « Haven't I seen you someplace before? »

« Yes », Hiccup answered curtly « And that's why I don't go there anymore »

Jack laughed, taking a note of the brunet's appearance; his hair was messy, strands falling in his face. He obviously had a hard time keeping his eyes opened, and Jack could spot pillow marks on his freckled cheek.

It had almost been an hour since he had called, and the half-empty coffee mug in the boy's hands suggested that he had been up for a while, yet Hiccup still looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. Needless to say, he wasn't a morning person.

Jack stayed silent, smirking deviously as Hiccup spent several minutes carefully staring at him, knowing that the brunet was considering slamming the door in his face. After a while, he took a step back and retreated into the kitchen, leaving the door open, which the older man took as an permission to come in.

« Jack, what on earth are you doing here? » Hiccup asked, falling back on a chair, and kicking an other one away from the table.

« Well... » Jack smiled, pulling the chair and taking a seat « You wouldn't answer my phone calls, so I had no other choice but to come here in person »

« It was six thirty » the boy replied with a lazy voice « of course I'm not answering »

« Anyway » the other continued, tilting his chair back « it got you to wake up, so the first step of my plan succeeded »

« What plan? » Hiccup asked, slightly worried. Was that it? Was Jack going to murder him? Was he one of the guys he heard so much about on the news, the ones that appeared all nice and normal on the outside, but ended up cutting you into pieces and serving you as lunch for his next victim?

« I'm taking you out on a date! », Jack announced gleefully, his lips stretched in a goofy smile.

« Oh, are you now? », the brunet asked, lifting an eyebrow.

« Hic, please! Come on! » he begged, leaning across the table, arms stretched in front of him and chin digging in the hard wood. « I've been extra nice but you keep refusing. Throw me a bone here! »

Hiccup tried to hide an amused grin at the sight of how desperate and pouty the white haired man sounded. During their endless chats, he had discovered that Jack, far from being the cool and composed man he had thought him to be, actually had a very childish and bratty side to him.

« Have you ever considered the idea that I'm trying to tell you that I don't want to be around you? » the boy asked with a smirk. He enjoyed tormenting Jack more than he was willing to admit.

« Well I'm not buying that! » the other man grinned « Who wouldn't want to hang out with a hot piece of ass like me? »

« Don't flatter yourself, snowflake » Hiccup rolled his eyes « I can do better! I mean, with a body like mine— ». He made a vague gesture towards his scrawny body.

« Oh I don't doubt it » Jack agreed with a wink « I'm sure you have dozens of suitors longing for your skinny ass! And that's why I'm here so early in the morning, to steal you away from my competitors! »

Hiccup snorted, leaning back in his chair. He slammed his palms against the table, and rolled his eyes when he spoke;

« Okay, fine, fine! » he said, earning a wide smile from the other « I'll come, but I have two conditions. One— » he lifted a finger « This is not a date. I'm hanging out with you today but don't get your hopes up too soon. And two— » he ignored Jack's pout and lifted a second finger « I don't want anything fancy or weird, all right? »

« Define 'fancy'... » Jack asked, lifting his head.

« Anything with a specific dress code »

« Got that! » he smiled « Now go get ready! »

Hiccup rolled his eyes again, pushing himself off the chair. He gestured for Jack to go sit on the couch.

« Watch TV or something » he said « But don't sneak around the house. I'll be right back »

* * *

><p><strong> AN<strong>: Ugh it's so short I'm so sorry! Next chapter should be up soon!

Thank you so much for all the comments and favorites and follows! You guys are the best!

Recently, I've been feeling really insecure about my writing, especially on the way I portray the characters here. Jack is okay, I guess (I love having him act like a little shit), but... Hiccup... I don't know, I'm trying my best so that he doesn't appear too girly, but i feel like I'm failing hard... What do you guys think? Is it okay or should I try to fix some stuff?

Anyway, thanks for reading! And sorry if I haven't answered to your comment, yet! I'll get right to it!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys, **M-iikado** here! Sorry for taking so long to update! Actually I updated faster than I thought I would, because I'm a bad student and I'd rather write fan fiction than study for my midterms...

I really fucked up when I devised the chapters. I should've made the previous one a bit longer, because this final chapter is ridiculously long. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it! As I just said, this is the final chapter! I have an important announcement to make at the end of it!

Warning: I have a terrible sense of humor so just be mentally prepared to face terrible puns.

Thanks to the **Guest** who made me realize this chapter wouldn't show properly (I don't know what happened, it was just some bullshit codes, no text)! Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>If he had to be fully honest, Hiccup didn't feel completely safe showering with Jack waiting in the other room. Which was ridiculous, of course.<p>

He trusted the other man enough to know that he wouldn't sneak inside the bathroom without him noticing. But he couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable.

Just in case, the brunet locked his bedroom door. Twice.

When he got out, his hair dripping wet and a damp towel hanging on his hips, the boy was pleased to see that his room was empty, and the door still locked.

Kneeling next to his cupboard, he desperately tried to find a suitable outfit. He had made it very clear with Jack that this wasn't a date, and he refused to act like a lovesick schoolgirl trying to find the perfect dress, but he still found himself changing shirt three times.

In the end, he settled for a plaided green shirt and a pair of brown baggy jeans.

He walked out of the room, only to find Jack lying on the couch, legs dangling from one edge, a thick brown note book in hand.

« Hey! » Hiccup called, launching forwards and snatching the book away « I told you not to touch anything! »

« Nah! » the white haired boy protested, lifting a finger while looking up to the other with an arrogant smirk « You told me not to sneak around, and this was lying right there on the coffee table! » He sat up, ignoring the brunet's frown « Those drawings are amazing, Hic! »

« No, they're not... » Hiccup muttered « And you weren't supposed to see those »

« They are! » Jack smiled, brushing off the the accusation « You're really talented! » His eyes lit up « I know! You should draw me! » clapping his hands, he smiled even wider « Yes! You should totally draw me! Oh! That's the best idea ever! »

« That's the worst idea ever and I'm not doing that » Hiccup sighed, dropping the notebook on the table.

« Oh, come on, Hic! » Jack pleaded « You know you'll never find a model as hot as me! »

« I wouldn't dream of it » the brunet smirked, kicking this friend off the couch « Now get up, you said you had stuff planned for today »

« Oh! » the other whistled « Eager aren't we? »

« Not even the slightest bit. But if you made me put on pants for no reason I will feel obligated to end your life, got it? »

Jack stood up, giving a mock salute while shooting the other a goofy grin « Ay ay Capt'n! »

Hiccup snorted, and grabbed his shoes. He leaned against a wall, slipping them on.

« I hope that you've thought of some fun things to do, today » the boy said in fake arrogance « I'm a very busy man, no time to waste »

« Trust me, you'll have fun! » Jack said with a genuinely excited smile, slightly bouncing up and down « I've been told that I'm a very entertaining person »

« I'll be the judge of that, thank you very much »

Hiccup opened the door and gestured for Jack to lead the way, following him out of the apartment.

The air outside was cold, bitting hard on the brunet's skin as he repressed a shiver and stuffed his hands in his pockets. A few rays of sunshine shone timidly, hardly chasing away the eery feeling of threatening grey clouds.

At least it wasn't raining anymore.

Jack led the way down the stairs—not stopping two floors down, when they walked passed his apartment—and into the parking lot, surprisingly empty for a saturday morning.

He stopped when they reached a worn down blue—well, most of it was blue, anyway—car, pulled out a pair of keys from his pocket, and opened the passenger door for Hiccup to climb in.

« After you, m'lady »

The shorter boy huffed at the nickname, and glanced wearily at the vehicle.

« This thing doesn't really feel safe » he said, stepping back « How on earth does it still function? »

« Shh! » Jack frowned « Don't offend my baby! She's seen better days, but she never let me down. Admittedly, I have to change a few pieces every now and then... » he shook his head « But I assure you that you'll never find anything more solid! » He gave the hood a slight knock, cringing when he earned a disproportionally loud clang from the car.

« So... » Hiccup bit his lips, hiding his smile « You plan on giving me a ride inside of what appears to be a motorised version of Frankenstein's creature? »

« Why? » The white haired man asked, lifting an eyebrow, his lips twisted in a seductive grin « Does that turn you on? »

Hiccup choked, laughing wholeheartedly. He pressed his hands against his sides, fighting the pain in his ribs. Wiping the tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes, he sat inside the car, and waited for Jack to climb behind the wheel.

« Well then... » the smaller boy said, his chest still shaking from silent chuckles « Where are you taking me? »

« Hm... » Jack stopped to think for a second « You said you didn't want anything too fancy, which means I won't get to wear the tuxedo hidden in my trunk... » He sighed and shook his head in mock disappointment « That's a shame, though, because I look damn good in it, you'd have fallen head over heels in love with me in a split of a second »

« Then I should be thankful for sparing my poor fragile heart... » Hiccup smiled, pressing a hand on his chest sarcastically « You look like you're a heartbreaker »

« You bet your sweet ass I am! » the other smirked « Can't you see the hoards of people throwing themselves at me every time I step outside? » The brunet laughed « Anyway » Jack said « Since you just moved in, I thought I could show you around the neighbourhood? We have a kickass mall not too far from here »

« Hm... » Hiccup pondered before declaring « Sounds nice. Not too fancy » He gave the other a thumbs-up « Approved »

« Yes! » Jack pumped his fist in over-exaggerated enthusiasm « I told you this would be a blast »

« Don't get to cocky, Frost » The other pointed out « We haven't even left the parking lot, yet » He scrunched his nose « I'm pretty sure you're going to do or say something to ruin it all »

« Pff » Jack huffed « No way in hell! I'm the master of fun, I can totally show you a good time! »

« Aaaand ... You ruined it. »

The mall was a lot different than Hiccup had expected. He had waited for the car to pull over next to a massive brick building, huge, filled with artificial white light and businessmen running to catch a quick lunch before the end of their brick. But, much to his surprise, Jack had driven past a couple of those without so much as a glance, his eyes focused on the road ahead of him, only looking away from time to time to address the brunet a warm smile or tweak at the ignition key—which was apparently a necessary gesture in order to keep the car from breaking down by the side of the road.

After a short while, he had pulled over near a pedestrian precinct and, getting out of the car, Hiccup's eyes lit up.

The place seemed to have been pulled straight out of a fairy tale, exact replica of those little snack houses the brunet had once seen at Disneyworld. The shop fronts were painted in vivid colors and bathed in the dim glow of fairy lights as the first rays of sunlight shyly shone between the buildings.

Hiccup stayed silent for a while, eyes wondering around, hands firmly gripped on the door handle to keep himself from running off like an excited three-years-old. He heard Jack chuckle as he walked around the car to reach the brunet's side. He gave the boy a nudge, gesturing towards the street.

« Where are we? » Hiccup asked as they walked away from the car. He had a hard time containing his smile while looking around.

Jack shrugged « A few kilometres outside of town » He turned around to face Hiccup, a satisfied smile stretched across his lips « I knew you'd probably have never heard of this place, and I thought you'd probably like it, so… » he made a wide gestured towards the glimmering streets « Voilà! »

The morning went by incredibly fast. Jack followed Hiccup into an art-supply store and, even though the brunet was worried the older boy would get easily bored, he seemed to genuinely enjoy watching the other stream through the various note pads and paintbrushes.

After that, they stopped by a music store, but quickly got kicked out after Jack insisted on trying every single instruments, although he lacked skills in all of them. They left the shop, running and clutching their ribs from laughing too hard.

Hiccup was still laughing, wiping away the tears in the corner of his eyes, when he turned around and didn't find his friend.

« Jack? » he called, walking around, trying to spot the other's distinctive white hair.

Nothing.

The brunet felt his throat clutch painfully. Had Jack left? He couldn't think of a good reason for the other man to sneak away without a word, seeing how he had seemed to be enjoying himself so far. For a second, Hiccup thought that the boy might've been caught by the security guard of the music store, but he quickly dismissed the idea. They'd been a pain—and slight disturbance—but they hadn't caused any real trouble. Maybe Jack had finally got bored...

Hiccup kicked the ground softly, staring at his feet, pitiful. Jack had been so persistent about taking him out, he hadn't expected to be dumped so far from home with no way to get back.

As he thought of turning back and catching a hitch back to town, he left a small tap on his arm. He turned around, and found himself facing a small boy with brown hair and hazelnut eyes.

« Hi? » Hiccup asked, not too sure what to do with the child staring at him « Can I help you? »

« Are you okay? » the boy asked, his huge eyes slightly concerned.

« Hum, yeah. I'm fine, why? »

« You look sad » the kid said, pulling out a lollipop from his pocket and unwrapping it. « Are you alone? »

« I am now » Hiccup answered « My friend just stood me up »

« Oh » he frowned, sucking on the candy with a disapproving look « That's not very nice »

« Not really... » the freckled teen shrugged « Hey kid, do you know if there's a comic book store around here? I might as well bring something home... »

« Leaving so soon? » a deeper, more familiar voice asked from behind him.

Hiccup spun around, and found Jack standing close, hands hidden behind his back and a smug grin on his lips.

« Jack! » the brunet called in both relief and annoyance « Where the hell have you been? »

Instead of answering, the other teen pulled out a paper bag from behind his back, and Hiccup recognised the name of the art-supply store from earlier. He took the bag with an eyebrow raised, and looked inside. Sitting in the bag were a brand new notepad and a box of charcoal pencils.

« What is that? » Hiccup asked, his eyes meeting icy blue ones.

« A gift! » Jack answered with a grin « No need to thank me » he added smugly « Now I can bribe you into taking me as a model »

« Sneaky bastard » the brunet smirked « Why do you want me to draw you so badly, anyway? »

« Because you're amazing, Hic! » the other said, throwing his hands in the air « And I just think it'd be a shame to keep your talent and my killer looks hidden to the world! »

Hiccup laughed, muttering a 'thank you' while closing the bag. His mind quickly wandered back to the child from earlier, but when he turned around to face him, he found no one. As he was about to tell the other about his bizarre acquaintance, Jack grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the parking lot.

« C'mon! » he said « We have to go! »

« Already? » Hiccup asked « I suggest we stay here. I don't know what you planned next, but you'll have a hard time topping this place! »

« Pch! » Jack waved his free hand « Trust me, I have something even better! »

The brunet was pulled towards the car wreck, and didn't protest when the other opened the door for him to sit inside.

He had to give Jack some credit, he was genuinely enjoying himself so far. A smile lingered on his lips as the white-haired man slammed the door and walked around the car.

Hiccup scrunched his nose as he felt an unpleasant feeling digging at his growling stomach. Truth be told, he'd been having so much fun, he'd forgotten that he hadn't had breakfast that morning. The teen glanced at the time on his phone.

12:17

As Jack sat behind the steering wheel, Hiccup silently prayed that the other's next stop was a restaurant.

The older man switched the ignition, and the car gave a godawful cry before roaring to life.

With satisfied smile, Jack turned on the radio, and switched through a couple of stations before settling to one, and drove away from the parking lot.

Hiccup listened as a generic pop song ended, and the first few notes of another begun. After a couple of seconds, the rhythm sped up, and he started tapping along to the beat, enjoying the music. He shot his head as he heard Jack humming along the chorus, glancing at him with a smirk.

« Oh please don't start singing » the brunet pleaded.

Jack gave him a mischievous grin as he sung in a obnoxiously loud and off-tune voice.

« Old, but I'm not that old. Young, but I'm not that bold. And I don't think the world is sold, on just doing what we're told » he sung even louder « And I—I feel something so wrong, doing the right thing. I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie » he gasped, giving the other boy a nudge before bursting out the last line « Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly!* »

He slammed his hands on the steering wheel, earning a honk as he yelled—more than sung—the chorus again.

Hiccup hid his face in second-hand embarrassment, but he had a hard time containing his laughter.

After a short yet incredibly loud ride, Jack pulled over in the outskirts of town. The brunet got out of the car, glancing around to find nothing but the vastness of trees stretching out for miles.

« Oh god. This is it, you're going to murder me and throw my corpse in the woods, aren't you? » he tried to give the other a chuckle, but it got stuck in his throat, letting out only a squeaking yelp.

« Nah man, relax! » Jack laughed « Besides, if I really wanted to murder you, I would've done it a while back » he pointed a finger at the boy « With that scrawny body of yours, you wouldn't have been able to put up much of a fight »

Hiccup gave him a sheepish smile, anxiousness still slightly digging at his crying stomach. God was he hungry.

Jack pulled a large backpack out of the trunk, and led the brunet deeper into the forest.

« I used to come here all the time » he said, stepping over a log « You're the first person I've actually taken here » he squatted under a branch, and pulled it aside for Hiccup to follow « Luckily for me, the weather has been cold enough those past few weeks »

The brunet had a hard time following both Jack's steps and trail of thoughts. He didn't see how a seasonally cold weather was a good thing, but he hoped the answer would come soon enough.

The boy kept tripping over branches and rocks, getting his feet stuck on roots and slipping on dead leaves, but Jack always patiently held out a hand for him to take, somewhat securing his hike.

After a couple of minutes, the white haired man came to a halt, and turned around to face his friend.

« All right! » he said with an excited grin plastered on his lips « Close your eyes »

« I don't think that's a good idea, Jack » he brunet said with a frown, peeking at the slight slope behind the other « It's already hard for me to keep up with my eyes opened »

« C'mon, Hic! » Jack complained, placing his hands on the other's shoulders « We're almost there, and I won't let you fall, okay? »

Hiccup sighed, but closed his eyes nonetheless. He felt Jack's hands slide off his shoulders until they reached his own. The taller man smiled, pulling lightly until the teen was taking shaky steps, biting his lips. He led the way, carefully.

« Good » Jack said « See? I'm not letting you fall! You're doing good—mind the rock on your left—We're almost there. You're doing—duck a little—great, Hic! »

Hiccup could feel the crunching dead leaves giving way to soft grass, and as tempted as he was to take a peek, he kept his eyes closed. Jack took advantage of the growing assurance in the other's steps to speed up a bit, pulling Hiccup on the last few meters before letting go of his hands and standing behind him, grabbing his shoulders.

« And... Tadah! »

Hiccup opened his eyes, blinking away the blur that had formed around him. The first thing he took in was the white light around them, blinding, filtering through the leaves. When his eyes regained full control of their abilities, he finally saw where they were.

The two were standing in a meadow in the forest, surrounded by hundreds of pine trees. On their left was a small lake that had completely frozen over, tracing patterns of frost on the surface of the flimmering ice.

Everything was green and white, and breathtakingly beautiful.

« Jack... » Hiccup breathed out, completely at loss of words « This place is just... Whoa... »

« You like it? » Jack asked, his voice bubbling with joy and excitement.

« Are you kidding? I love it! » The brunet took a look around, stoping when he was facing Jack « How did you even find that place? This is just... » he took a deep breath « Amazing...»

« Aw man! » Jack laughed « You are _so _falling in love with me, right now! »

« I'm not that easy! » Hiccup said, nudging the other away with a smirk « And I expect you to at least buy me diner! »

« High maintenance, are we? » the white haired man chuckled, pulling a McDonald bag from behind his back. He gave the brunet a crooked smile « I had planned a romantic picnic with candles and all that jazz, but I had to improvise because of your stupid 'nothing fancy' rule » he sighed in mock exasperation, rolling his eyes « So I hope you like burgers! »

Hiccup's stomach answered faster than his lips could, letting out an obnoxiously loud growl. The boy's cheeks reddened and he shrugged, as Jack laughed and laid a plaided sheet on the grass. They both sat down and pulled out several burgers and fries from the bag, the smell of frying oil almost overpowering the soft fragrance of pines and chilly winter air.

Hiccup bit in his burger, letting out a content moan as he did so, loud enough for Jack's cheeks to flush slightly—but hopefully the brunet didn't notice.

« When did you get this? » the boy asked, pointing at the bag, his mouth still half full.

« I went to buy it with the stuff I gave you » Jack answered with a shrug « While you were being distracted »

« Distracted? » Hiccup raised an eyebrow « You mean by the kid? »

« Yeah » the other smirked « That was Jamie. I used to babysit him and his little sister a while back. He agreed to help me sneak out for a while. 'Cost me 20 bucks and a pack of cigarette » Jack laughed at the sight of Hiccup's utterly shocked face « I'm kidding! » he added, lifting his hands in defense « Let's just say that I'm now his official candy supplier... » his smile softened as he met the brunet's eyes « Anyway... » he said « I hope you like his place »

Hiccup smiled, giving the place a careful look « I really do » he said, pushing the empty burger box aside and nibbling at the last fries.

« Good! » Jack clapped his hands with a content smile « Because it's not over yet! »

« What? What's next? »

The white haired male smirked wickedly, turning around to reach inside the backpack, and pulled out two pairs of ice skates.

« No no no no » Hiccup gasped, slightly scooting away « I'm already a danger to myself and others while standing on solid ground, I'm not stepping on ice! »

« C'mon, Hic! » Jack said, standing up and offering a hand to the other, a soft smile on his lips. « It'll be fun »

Hiccup pouted. He really wasn't certain that the idea was safe, but he didn't want to upset Jack, either. He grabbed the white-haired man's hand, painfully pulling himself up and almost tripping them both over. Jack laughed as he tried to steady the burnet, placing two hands on his waist. He leaned down slightly, until he was close enough to blow on the other's face, earning a surprised yelp from the smaller teen, who stumbled backwards.

« What was that for? » Hiccup cried out, placing a hand on his face, his cheeks flushed.

Jack shrugged « I felt like it » he smirked, handing the other a pair of skates « Now hop on! »

The brunet put the skates on with a whine. This was going to end in a disaster, and one of them—probably Hiccup—was going to end up badly hurt. Once they were safely strapped on, Hiccup gladly noticed that he was slightly taller than Jack. His enjoyment, however, didn't last, as the other male quickly slipped on his own pair.

Jack grabbed Hiccup's wrist and pulled him towards the pond. The smaller teen's steps were shaky and unsure, and he could barely balance himself on the thin metallic blades. Jack, on the other hand, seemed more confident. Seeing the brunet's distress, he turned around to grab both of Hiccup's hands to guide him, stepping backwards and slowly proceeding to the pond.

Once they reached the ice, Hiccup let out a terrified yelp as he felt his feet slip on the frozen ground, all adhesion now lost. Jack chuckled, pulling the boy gently towards him until he was standing in the middle of the pond.

It took a while for Hiccup to get the hang of it. His breath was short and he held onto Jack's hands like his life depended on it. Which it probably did. But, after a few minutes of laboriously putting a shaky foot before the other, he somehow managed to straighten up his back a gain a little confidence.

Jack smiled fondly, letting go of one hand—which was pretty sore, he had to admit—and resting it on the brunet's lower back for support in case he slipped. Hiccup snapped his head, giving the other male a terrified look.

« It's okay, Hic » Jack whispered, nudging the boy gently « I'm still here. You're doing great, look at that! » His voice was soft and patient, like a chant repeated not to frighten a wounded animal « Go on, that's right. Good job, you're doing just fine. Take your time, there you go! »

« Fuck you'd be great with kids, wouldn't you? » Hiccup laughed nervously.

If anything, Jack was a great teacher, and soon Hiccup could manage on his own. Letting go of his hand, the brunet watched as the other spun around the pond a few times. Jack's skating was a lot more graceful and confident than his. It seemed so easy and natural to him, whereas Hiccup looked like a paraplegic ostrich.

« Show off » he muttered, holding back a smile.

Just when he thought he could manage just fine, Hiccup's feet entangled together and he almost tripped over with a yelp. In a blink of an eye, Jack was by his side, steadying him with his hands on his shoulders. Instinctively, Hiccup grabbed his hand for support. Jack smirked down on their entwined fingers.

Time flew by smoothly, with both boys skating together, Jack never moving out of reaching distance from the brunet. He tried teaching him a few figures, but Hiccup kept falling flat on his face, causing the white haired man to break in a fit of laughter.

Once his prior anxiety had vanished, Hiccup managed to really enjoy himself on the ice. He'd always thought that skating was boring, and couldn't see the appeal in turning around in circles on frozen water. But surrounded by the winter winds and ice-covered trees, he felt like he and Jack were in a place out of time, where nothing could ever reach them.

Unfortunately, fatigue and sore muscles proved him wrong.

Jack offered to stop for a while, and Hiccup wobbled his way back onto the sheet where they had left their bags. Jack took off the skates, pressing his feet against the frozen ground and letting the ice-cold strands of grass slip between his toes. He slid against a tree until he was lying on the floor, leaning against the trunk, and lifted his face towards the sky while sighing contently.

Hiccup watched silently as Jack closed his eyes, his lips stretching into a soft smile. He scrunch his nose, his mouth twisting as he bit his lips as he reached for his bag, from which he pulled out the notepad and charcoal pencils.

Sitting up against a tree, a few feet from Jack, he kicked off his skates and rested the notepad on his knees before starting sketching. The scratching noise of the pencil tickled Jack's interest, and he opened an eye, raising a brow.

« What are you doing? » he asked, leaning towards the brunet

« Drawing. Don't move » Hiccup ordered.

Jack returned to his original position, though his grin was a bit wider now.

« You finally agreed on drawing me? » he smiled

Hiccup didn't answer, focusing his mind on what was in front of him. He tried to take in the way the wind blew softly through Jack's hair, and how his nose and ears had barely reddened from the cold. How Jack's fingers were long and thin, and how they curled into the grass. How the sky was glowing shades of pink and orange, with the last rays of sunlight shining through the leaves. How Jack's chest was rising and falling softly as he breathed in and out, and how the air pushed through his slightly parted lips. How the branches reached towards the sky, stretching like fingers trying to grasp the wind. How Jack's closed eyes fluttered every time a gentle breeze blew across his face, brushing his eyelashes.

The wind. Jack. The trees. Jack. The grass. Jack. Jack. Jack.

Hiccup started drawing. He stopped thinking and let his hands do the work. He sketched, scratched, and started over, ripping off pages after pages, until he got the hang of it.

His mind snapped back into reality when he heard Jack chuckle.

« Are you going to draw me like one of your French girls, Hic? » he asked « I could always take off my clothes if you wanted me to »

« Oh well » Hiccup smiled, biting the edge of the pen « We wouldn't want you catching a cold and dying on me, right? »

« Right » Jack nodded « And it'd be hard for you to draw if you got too excited, now wouldn't it? »

« Ah, I am but only a man! » the brunet sighed dramatically « Now stop moving »

« Sir yes sir! » the other chanted « Can we at least talk or is my deep manly voice too much of a distraction? »

« I think I can handle it. What topic do you have in mind? »

« How about backstories? Like, our firsts »

« I wondered when you'd bring that topic up, pervert » Hiccup smirked, glancing back down on his drawing.

« Pcht! That's not what I meant! »

« Okay, go ahead then »

« Hm... » Jack pondered a bit « First pet? »

« A black hamster named toothless » Hiccup answered « I used to take it everywhere with me and beg my parents buy him all these crazy extensions for his cage » Jack laughed « Okay, your turn... » the brunet said « First time you realized Santa wasn't real? »

« You mean he isn't? » Jack gasped in shock, earning a laugh from the other teen « I was 5 » he admitted « My uncle wanted to surprise me and showed up in a costume. Little did he know, my dad had had the same idea » his lips twisted into a somewhat sheepish grin « I believed in the tooth fairy longer that I'm willing to admit, though » he added, shaking his head « First best friend? »

« Fishlegs, and yes » Hiccup said, pointing the pencil at Jack « That's a nickname. He was the neighbor's kid »

« It wasn't the Astrid girl? » Jack asked, raising an eyebrow « You guys looked close, I thought you went way back »

« No Astrid couldn't stand me » he shook his head « She'd only suffer through my presence long enough to beat the living daylight out of me » shrugging, he added « We started hanging out around middle school » he lifted his head to glance at Jack « First crush? »

« How, daring aren't we? »

« We were going to get there at some point » Hiccup shrugged « Might as well »

Jack chuckled « He was a high school classmate. That was my first time liking a boy and, as those stories often do, it went terrible. I freaked the poor kid out and we ended never speaking to each other again »

« That's a shame » Hiccup frowned

« Can't help it » Jack shrugged « But it did help me come to terms with my flamingly gay side » he laughed « Your turn. First kiss? »

« Astrid » the brunet answered « It was the first year of high school, and I hadn't come out yet. I had the biggest crush on her, and we started dating for a bit. But I quickly realized that I wasn't into that and we broke up after a few months »

« And she just accepted that? »

« Pretty much » Hiccup nodded « She said I couldn't survive without her around. I did get one hell of a punch when I told her, though » he smiled fondly before adding « First time? »

« Hum... » Jack shifted in place a bit, clearly uncomfortable « I was 13 and... Well I was going through a lot of stuff. My parents were divorced and I was living with my uncle, Aster. I started hanging out with the wrong crowd. I drank, smoked and took... Other stuff » He shut his eyes tight, fighting back a painful memory « It was at a party, and I don't exactly remember half of it, but it wasn't a pleasant experience. I felt miserable afterwards, and got really sick because of the things I took. I had to call my uncle to come pick me up and, of course, I was forced to come clean about everything. Man, I don't think I've ever been yelled at that hard in my entires life. I was grounded for a full year. But it got me thinking, and I decided to get my shit together. I changed school, really started studying and managed to get a job once I graduated » Jack sighed « I honestly don't know where I'd be if it weren't for my uncle... I'd probably have OD'ed somewhere in a dark alley years ago... I really owe him a lot »

Hiccup was silent for a while. He didn't know what to say to make Jack feel better. Never would've he thought that Jack had been through so much as a kid. The brunet bit his lips, and looked down at the drawing.

« I'm done » he said, deciding that changing the subject was the best option. Jack's grateful glance confirmed that he had thought right.

« May I have the honor to be the first to see your masterpiece? » Jack asked, his usual goofy grin finding its way back on his lips

« You may » Hiccup chuckled, handing him the notepad

The brunet looked away as Jack held out the drawing at arm's length, eyeing it carefully. Hiccup had drawn him sitting in a tree, barefoot, wearing what seemed to be colonial clothes, with a brown cloak wrapped around him. He had a shepherd staff thrown across his shoulder, and his free hands drew patterns of frost in the air.

Jack was speechless. The drawing was somewhat sketchy, but seemed so detailed and real, he felt as if it would come to life anytime. The scenery looked unexpectedly warm, even though ice was everywhere; covering the trees, the leaves, the clothes...

« Hic... » Jack breathed out, looking up at the younger teen, chewing on his lips anxiously while waiting for a reaction « This... This is amazing »

Hiccup hadn't expected such a heartfelt compliment, and he felt is cheek flush heavily under Jack's gaze.

« Why all the ice, though? » the white haired man asked

« Oh, err, well... » Hiccup stuttered « Because, you know, you're Jack _Frost_... And because of the way you acted before when we were ice-skating and err... You kind of remind me of winter weather... » he cursed himself for getting muddled up in his explanations « I'm sorry, it was stupid » he said

« No no! » Jack chuckled « I love it »

Hiccup blushed an even deeper shade of red. The tone of Jack's voice as he had spoken those last three words sent shivers down his spine, and he felt his mind go slightly numb.

« Thanks... » he muttered

Silence fell after that. Jack kept glancing from the drawing to Hiccup, who seemed to grow more and more awkward. He needed to say something to help him relax a bit...

« Oh really » Jack spoke, a mischievous grin finding its way on his lips « Snow problem... »

Hiccups eyes shot wide open, staring at the other in disbelief. Never in his life had he heard such a terrible pun.

« God damnit Jack! » he laughed

« Sorry » Jack chuckled « You seemed tense, and I just wanted to... Break the ice »

The brunet burst into a fit of laughter, falling over to the side and clutching his ribs. When his stomach started hurting, he sat back up, his chest still shaking silently as he wiped away the tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes.

Jack chuckled, throwing his head back and looking up at the sky with a smile. The sun was setting fast, bathing the meadow in a soft reddish glow.

« Wanna head back home? » he asked, tilting his head to see Hiccup. He slid his fingers on the drawing one last time, before handing the notepad to the brunet.

« You keep it » Hiccup answered with a sheepish shrug « Yeah, we should go, it's getting a little chilly » he added, shivering slightly.

Glancing at his cell phone, he noticed it was nearly 8 pm. He hadn't expected to stay out this long, and clearly wasn't wearing clothes warm enough to keep him from freezing.

« Want me to warm you up? » Jack asked with a wink, standing up and offering his hand to the smaller boy.

« I don't think you're up for the task, _Frosty _» Hiccup chuckled, nudging the other away once he was steady on his feet.

« Outch! » Jack gasped, holding a hand over his heart « It pains me when you give me the _cold shoulder_, Hic »

« Oh my god! » The brunet cried out « Do you ever run out of bad puns? »

« You wish! » the other laughed, throwing a bag over his shoulder « I have a lot of others in mind, since, y'know » he flicked his hand « I'm just that _cool _»

« That's it » Hiccup said blankly, shaking his head « I liked you better when you might've been a serial killer »

« Who said I'm not? » Jack asked as they walked towards the car, leaving the meadow behind them

« Yeah, I'm sure you'd give people the _chills _» the brunet snorted, before freezing in horror « Oh dear gods now I'm doing it »

« Well I have been accused of being _cold-hearted_ » he chuckled « In fact, I probably need to be put in _ice_-solation immediately »

Hiccup looked at the taller man in disgust « I'm not getting in the car with you if you keep this up » he said as the came out of the woods.

« Geez, Hic » Jack laughed « You really need to _chill_ out »

« Jack, stop! » Hiccup went to punch his shoulder, but the white haired man dodged just in time

« When _hail freezes over_ » he chuckled, throwing his hands in defense at the sight of the other's disapproving look. « Okay I'm done now » he said, nudging the boy's shoulder.

« I don't know what stops me from kicking your butt » Hiccup sighed, shaking his head as they reached the run-down car.

« I'd say approximately 8 inches » Jack chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair as he held the passenger door open « And why were you thinking about my butt? » he asked with a wink.

Hiccup's face flushed instantly, he stuttered a little before turning away from the other man and sitting in the car, arms crossed over his chest.

« Just shut up and drive » he huffed.

Jack chortled, walking around the car and sitting behind the steering-wheel. Hiccup was giving him side-way glances, cheeks still slightly red. The engine roared to life as Jack tweaked at the ignition key, and they drove out of the parking lot.

The journey back to the apartment was a lot calmer then when they got here, and didn't involve any singing—much to Hiccup's content. They simply talked about this and that. Hiccup had pulled his knees to his chest, his bare feet resting on the edge of the seat. He enjoyed chatting with Jack, the silence was never awkward, just comfortable.

When they arrived, the streets were already dark, and the parking lot was barely lit by the flimsy glow of the lamp-posts. Hiccup pulled himself out of the car, but waited for Jack to reach his side before walking up the stairs. In no time, they were standing on the landing of the second floor.

Hiccup rubbed his arm awkwardly, not quite sure of what to say.

« So, err… » he muttered « Thanks for the date… »

« Ha! » the white-haired man laughed, lifting an accusing finger « You finally called it a date! »

« I— That's not what I meant » Hiccup stuttered before sighing, glancing at the staircase « I should probably go… I mean… »

« You know… » Jack smirked « If you want to, we could always hang out for a bit at my place »

« Oh! » Hiccup blushed slightly, but hopefully it was too dark for the other to notice « I probably shouldn't… » he looked up in panic « Not that I don't want to! » he gasped « I just don't want to impose. It's pretty late and you probably have better things to do than to hang out with me… I mean it'll get pretty boring and err… Ah! Not that you're boring! I am! You're not! You're great, but… »

He sighed, knowing that not even the badly lit stairway could hide his crimson face, now.

« You know you can stop me anytime, right? » the brunet said sheepishly, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He hated being his awkward and prone to embarrassment.

« Nah » Jack chuckled « I like it when you ramble » he nudged Hiccup's shoulder « And you're not boring me, Hic » he added « Actually I've been meaning to test out your gaming skills. so if you don't mind frozen pizza for diner, now's as good a time as ever »

Hiccup lifted an eyebrow, a thin smile drawn on his lips.

« I think I'll accept that challenge » he nodded

« Alright, it's settled then! » Jack clapped his hand together « Get ready to have your butt kicked! »

« Who's the one thinking about butts, now, huh? » Hiccup chuckled.

Jack laughed along as he led the way to his place. For a second, the brunet wondered if he had made the right choice. Maybe it was Jack's plan from the start to get him into his apartment. As much as he enjoyed Jack's presence, he still hadn't known the man for long. He had no way of telling what kind of weird kinks were waiting for him on the other side of this door.

Little did he know, his room could very well be covered in leather, with metallic chains dangling from the ceiling. Or maybe Jack had lied about the pizza, and had prepared a very cheesy candlelit diner.

He wasn't sure which one was worse.

If Jack took notice of the brunet's thoughtful look, he didn't commend on it. He reached for his keys in the bag, and the lock clicked opened as he pushed the door. He switched on the light and took a step inside, holding the door for Hiccup to follow him in.

The apartment was shockingly… normal, Hiccup noted. No chains, no candles. Just a few rooms not unlike his, with a small sofa pushed in front of a TV screen, a table set next to a tiny kitchen unit and a closed door which—Hiccup guessed—led to the bedroom. It was a bit messy, but not messier than Hiccup's apartment was. All-in-all, Jack's place was quite cosy.

« Welcome to my humble domain » Jack smiled, making a ridiculously wide gesture towards the place. « So? » he asked, turning to face Hiccup « What do you think? »

The brunet pretended to ponder for a while, pressing a finger to his lips « Hm… » he said « surprisingly un-creepy »

« I'll take that as a compliment » Jack laughed « Here, go pick any game you'd like to play » he said, pointing at the small cupboard under the TV set. « I'll go pre-heat the oven for the pizzas »

Hiccup nodded, and knelt down next to the cupboard, swinging the door open and browsing through the various boxes. If Jack's apartment was considered somewhat messy, his games, on the other hand, were impeccably organized; DVDs on the far left, PC games stacked in the middle and PS3 games on the right side. The brunet chose a multi-player co-op game he knew quite well, which meant he wouldn't lose any time learning the controls, and he actually stood a chance against Jack.

He stood up, twirling the box between his fingers while he waited for Jack to come back. Hiccup took the time to carefully look around the man's place. A few magazines were on the floor, and a bunch of books were pilled next to the sofa. Leaning down, the boy ran two fingers against the edges, reading the titles carefully.

The boy believed that you could learn a lot about a person through what they enjoyed reading on their free time. The books in his room were mostly related to his studies, but you could find a few he'd bought for himself; Tales about northern mythology and dragons.

Jack's books explored various subjects. Aside from quite a few game guides, they were mostly fantasy novels, most of which Hiccup easily recognized.

Harry Potter, Lord of the Ring, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, and…

Hiccup muffled a laugh when he recognized one particular book. He pulled it out of the pile, and held it behind him as Jack came back from the kitchen with a wide, excited grin.

« Aw man » the white haired man enthused « Forget about the pizza, I just found a box of dinosaur nuggets! I had no idea I had something so cool in there! »

« Oh really? » Hiccup raised an eyebrow, a wicked grin forming on his lips as he pulled the book from behind his back « That's what _I _was going to say »

Jack looked puzzled for a moment, until he noticed the title. He froze, his face turning pale. His mouth gaped open and close a couple of time.

« Wow, Jack! I didn't know you were a _Twilight _fan » Hiccup snickered

« I'm not! » Jack cried out « A friend gave it to me as a joke! »

He launched forwards, but the brunet avoided him just in time, running around the sofa, keeping a safe distance between them.

« Yeah sure! » he stuck out his tongue childishly, holding the book close to his chest.

Ever since he'd met Jack, Hiccup had always been the one being torment_ed_, and now that he and a chance to do the torment_ing_, he was going to enjoy his new-found role as a bully.

Climbing on the top of the sofa, out of the white-haired man's reach, he opened the book at a random page, snickering at the sight of Jack's flushed face.

« He lay perfectly still in the grass » Hiccup read theatrically « His shirt open over his sculpted, _incandescent_ chest, his scintillating arms bare » he chortled « Oh _Edward_! » the brunet moaned, pretending to swoon and falling on the couch.

Jack snatched the book away, tossing it on the floor and kicking in under the couch. He tried to keep a straight face, but his cheeks were crimson and Hiccup noticed a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

« Y'know » the brunet said, pushing himself up on his elbows « I had no idea he was your kind of guy »

« Oh yeah » Jack said sarcastically « I'm all about the sexy sparkling vampires »

Hiccup held a hand on his forehead, feigning a dramatic despair « I shall admit defeat » he lamented « For I am of no match to such a man! He hath won thy heart, and I deserve no less than death for daring to compete against him. Thou hast my blessing, thy babies will hast hair as white as snow and a skin that sparkles like a funky disco ball! » he plopped his head back on the sofa, laughing uncontrollably.

« You little shit » Jack chuckled, bringing two controllers and kicking the brunet away so he could sit next to him on the sofa. « So are we going to play, or what? »

« I don't know… » Hiccup giggled, sitting up and grabbing a controller « The lady on the third floor has a twelve-years-old daughter, I could always ask if she has the DVD, I know how much you loved the movie! »

« Oooooooh » Jack pushed him playfully « Shut up and play! »

While the game loaded, Jack went to get the nuggets in the oven, and they sat on the sofa, Jack laying upside down, his feet dangling from the back of the sofa, Hiccup's legs on his stomach.

They played as a team of robots—Hiccup's character was a round android with a huge blue eye, whereas Jack's was shaped like a pea with an orange eye— and had to go through many different test rooms while being ordered around by a mysterious female robotic voice.

They played for a long time, screaming at the screen and breaking into fits of laughter at every passive-agressive comment from the voice or attempt to set them up against each other. Although they were supposed to work as a pair, Jack had the nasty habit of always running head-first into traps and getting them both killed.

« Damnit Jack! » Hiccup cried, kicking the other in the ribs « You're supposed to put a portal on the white platform over there! For fuck's sake I'm even pointing at it! »

« Nay! » Jack chuckled « Let me try again, I've got it this time! »

« You're achieving nothing » the brunet moaned « You're just coming up with stupider ways to die every time! »

« You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain » the man said solemnly

« That's not even remotely related to the topic! » Hiccup chuckled

« Anything you say, Hic » Jack laughed as he ran across the screen.

« No no don't go through this you're going to— »

Jack's character went through an electromagnetic field which caused Hiccup's character to crash into suspicious-looking water and die, earning another comment from the robotic voice saying that he was probably too fat and stupid to make it, anyway.

« Oh for the love of— » Hiccup sat up « Give me that! » He threw himself over Jack, trying to get a hold of his controller.

« Noooooooo! » the white-haired man moaned childishly

Jack held out his hand the farthest away the could from Hiccup. Unfazed, the boy frowned as he crawled on top of him, stretching his arm to reach the controller, but only managed to make the both of them roll off the couch and collapse on the floor.

Jack muffled a painful cry as Hiccup landed on top of him, the boy's elbow digging his stomach. The brunet lifted his face from Jack's chest, laughing as he did so.

« Oh I'm _sorry _» Hiccup chuckled, raising an eyebrow as he pushed himself up of his elbows, still lying on top of the other man « Am I _hurting _you, Jack? »

« Pcht! » Jack breathed out, jaw clenched and smiling painfully « Weightless »

« Yeah _right _» the other snorted « You can't handle such raw manliness »

« Oh _really_? »

Jack's smile turned mischievous as he sat up slightly. His face was ridiculously close to the brunet's, and Hiccup flushed slightly, but refused to back away. Sapphire eyes met emerald, and by the time the boy figured out that Jack was up to something, it was already too late.

Jack's arm snaked around the smaller teen's waist, and in an instant the boy was on the floor, lying on his back with Jack on top of him, fingers running up and down his ribs.

« Wha— » Hiccup gasped, before bursting into a fit of laughter

« What's that? » Jack smirked « Tough guy can't handle a little _tickling_? »

« Jack! Pleas—Ah! Stop— » the brunet cried out between two giggles, desperately trying to wriggle his way out of Jack's ruthless attacks.

« You're gonna have to try harder than that, _Dragon Boy_ » Jack laughed

Hiccup's breaths were short, and his ribs were hurting. All attempts to push the boy away were vain. Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes when Jack finally decided to show mercy and stop, resting his elbows on either side of the brunet's head.

His face hovered over the teen's, and Hiccup could feel his cool breath tickling his lips. Jack's sadistic smile softened as he stared into the other's eyes.

Jack was close enough for their forehead to touch, but Hiccup was the one to close the distance between them. He lifted his chin slowly, slightly nudging the other boy's nose away until the white-haired man tilted his head to the side, and gave a small peck on the other's lips.

He dropped his head back on the floor, his eyes travelling from Jack's lips up to his eyes, entranced by their vivid shades of blue.

They smiled, and this time Jack was the one to lean down, pressing his lips softly on Hiccup's. His arm slipped under the boy's waist, pulling him closer as his free hand cupped his cheek. Hiccup's eyes fluttered close as he kissed back, pressing their lips more firmly against each other as one hand tangled in Jack's white hair, and the other grabbed the man's collar, pulling him down.

It wasn't a firework. None of them saw stars exploding or heard church bell ringing. No. It was a first kiss; simple and full of promises. It was sweet and daring, but rushed nothing, pushed nothing.

It wasn't a happily-ever-after, but it was a good start.

Jack chuckled, shaking both their body, and smiled into the kiss. His hand slipped up the boy's shirt and Hiccup wrapped both arms around his neck, bringing him closer. The kiss grew heated and sloppy, until finally they had to break appart to breath.

They both gasped for air, and Jack rested his chin on the boy's chest, looking up to him with a smile. Hiccup laughed softly.

« Well _that _happened… » he smiled

« Mh » Jack nodded, closing his eyes, enjoying the slow rise and fall of the boy's chest.

« So much for my resolution of not falling for the creepy-asshole with the stalking tendencies »

« The _handsome_ asshole with the stalking tendencies » the other corrected « And I knew you _totally _had the hots from me, Hic, but you never said anything about _falling _for me »

« Yeah, well » Hiccup shrugged « I hadn't considered that outcome » he raised an eyebrow at Jack « You, on the other hand » he said « You were pining for my skinny ass from the start »

« I cannot deny nor confirm that accusation » Jack said blankly.

He laughed, nuzzling his face in the other boy's neck. Jack's free hand found Hiccup's, and he let out a content sigh.

« I like you, Hic » he whispered, his breath tickling the other's collarbone.

Hiccup's face reddened, and he tried to shrug off the embarrassment « Yeah, well » he said « You'll probably dump me when you've had your fun »

He tried to pass it off as a joke, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and his laughter got caught in his throat, only letting out a gurgled mess.

Once again, Jack lifted his head, staring into the brunet's eyes. His expression was soft, but determined.

« You're wrong. » he said firmly « I'm a complete fool when I'm around you, Hiccup. My mind's a mess. I can't stop thinking about your eyes, and how it's so easy to see what you're thinking if you look close enough. I like when you smile, when you _really _smile, with all your slightly crooked teeth. I like those freckles of yours, and how they almost disappear when you blush. I like how confident you are when you talk about the things you love. I love your voice, and that tone you have every time you give a witty comeback. I like all those little quirks that make you who you are. You're amazing, Hic. You're worth so much more than you think you are. And you make me want to be so much better than I really am. »

Hiccup's face was beet-red, and he stared at Jack with wide eyes. His eyes were serious, soft and full of admiration. He coughed awkwardly.

« Lame » he said, and Jack laughed, and nuzzled his face back into the boy's neck.

« I like you, Hiccup, I really do » he said.

« Yeah… » the brunet smiled softly « I like you too »

He felt Jack's grip on his waist tightened. He dug his face deeper in his shoulder, and Hiccup could feel his smile on his neck..

« There is some good in this world » Jack whispered « And it's worth fighting for… »

« Did you just quote _Tolkien_? » Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow « Nerd… » he added when Jack gave him a nod.

Jack's lips stretched into a malicious grin, and he pushed himself up slightly, leaning down on the smaller boy underneath him until he was close enough to kiss him again. But, this time, instead of closing the distance between their lips, he hovered slightly over Hiccup's face before bitting down on his nose, earning a surprised yelp from the boy. Hiccup blinked frantically, staring blankly at Jack.

« Feel free to explain what the hell that was » the brunet said scrunching his nose.

« Just nippin' at your nose » Jack shrugged, showing off a toothy grin.

« You're an idiot » Hiccup said matter-of-factly

« Did you just realize that now? » the white-haired man laughed « Because you're in for a hard awakening, my friend »

« Well it's too late to have second thoughts » Hiccup laughed « Now get off me, you dork » he added, shoving Jack to the side.

The brunet stood up. Once he was up on his feet, he started to feel the slight awkwardness of the situation. He wasn't sure what to do now that he and Jack were… dating?

Shooting him a crooked grin, Jack climbed back on the couch, handing the boy his controller. Hiccup took it with a grateful smile, and was about to sit on the couch when Jack pulled him by the back off his shirt. He stubbled backwards, landing on the elder teen's lap. Before he had time to move away, Jack wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him from behind. Taking a hold of his own controller, he unpaused the game, resting his chin in the crook of the boy's neck.

Hiccup chortled, shifting into a more comfortable position as he resumed his playing. He could feel Jack's cold breath on his neck, and the beating of his heart echoed on his back. He sighed with a soft smile, thinking that this wasn't such an unpleasant situation. Jack chuckled, his laughter vibrating in the brunet's chest.

« What? » Hiccup asked, turning his face slightly, trying to catch a glance of the other's expression.

« Nothing » Jack shook his head, nuzzling into the boy's neck. « It's just… »

The brunet raised an eyebrow when the elder teen laughed again. Jack bit his lower lip.

« I'm _totally _getting laid tonight » he snorted, and Hiccup could hear the smile in his voice.

« Oh _shut up_ Frost » the boy threatened, elbowing Jack in the guts, earning a small 'oomph' « I'm not afraid to slap that smugish grin off your face »

Jack laughed, and he shook his head, fighting the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Silence fell, but this time none of them tried to fill it. They went back to their playing, enjoying the closeness and warmth of the other's body pressed against theirs.

Hiccup allowed a smile to creep on his lips as his leaned against Jack, feeling his arms wrap around him tighter in response. In the dim glow cast by the TV screen and ticking sound of buttons being frantically pressed, he sighed, thinking that he could easily get used to all this.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN<strong>: UGH THAT WAS SO CHEESY AND CLICHÉ I'M SO SORRY

I suck at this. I'll probably die an old single lady with a bazillion cats (and they shall feast on my flesh when I finally die), so I'm completely clueless when it comes to describing an actually date.

* The song Jack's singing in the car is Counting Starts, from OneRepublic. It's actually quite catchy and cute, but I used it mostly because it doubled as a Dead Jack Joke. I really wanted to include more of those…

I'm not even sorry for all the ice-puns, though. I'm a comedy genius and no one can argue with this.

YES THEY ARE PLAYING PORTAL IN THAT LAST SCENE IT IS THE BEST GAME EVER INVENTED DO NOT FIGHT ME ON THIS I WILL FUCK SHIT UP

Anyway, that concluded the story! Thanks for following and commenting, you guys are the best! Sorry if you were expecting anything more M-rated, I just wasn't feeling it at the time. Actually, this story could go on and on for 40 more chapters, but I'd rather stop before getting bored and dropping everything or uploading crap.

I have a few more Hijack stories I'd like to write (this fandom never runs out of AUs, it's a never-ending source of inspiration), but nonetheless, I have an announcement:

**_I'M ACCEPTING PROMPTS FOR DRABBLES AND SHORT-STORIES_**

Yes m'am, you read that right! If anyone's interested (I'm a terrible writer, but you never know), just leave a prompt in my tumblr ask box ( schizomiikado), and I'll write it as soon as I'm done with college work!

Anyway, thanks again for all the support and sweet comments, you guys are the best! I love you all so much! Hugs and Kisses! XOXO


End file.
